Lt Harry Potter SG1
by PadfootRidesAgain
Summary: This is a crazy Xover between SG1 and Harry Potter. It will include both story lines with both Jack and Harry being main characters. So far any Xovers i've read although not bad fail to do this properly. Wish me luck.
1. Chapter 1

Lt

**Lt. Harry Potter – SG-1**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the Stargate SG-1 TV show

**Chapter 1:**_ The Paradox_

_Potter Manor – 1999_

"Harry what are you doing?"

The owner of the voice watched as her husband slowly waved his wand and left hand together in a pattern too intricate to follow.

After five minutes of weaving, there was a command issued from his throat. One that was harsh and guttural, yet at the same time soothing musical and gentle.

A paradox, something he was hoping to create, yet at the same time prevent, using the small envelope that was the focus of his concentration.

A flash of light, yet at the same time it was dark -another paradox- the very thing he was trying to prevent yet create.

The envelope was gone.

Harry Potter turned around, his face the young face of nineteen –his eyes reflecting the age of over a hundred. Yet another paradox, Ginny Potter thought briefly before focusing once more on her husband.

His trademark half-smile caught her and she smiled back, a distant part of her mind noticing that Harry himself, his magic, his essence and being in and of itself was a paradox.

"Don't worry Ginny." His soft voice smiling at her, "Everything will be fine. I just gave someone who had no choice, a choice."

_Cheyenne Mountain – 1986_

"Colonel!" the voice calling sounded urgent and excited, as well as slightly fearful.

Colonel Jack O' Neill stopped and turned around to see Major Kawalski running towards him with an urgent look on his face.

"NASA reports seeing a strange flash of... well they didn't know what it was but scans showed that the energy signature is similar to the seven rings Ra used for transportation. Satellite footage shows that it happened in a car, the car crashed. Three people are dead and one survivor –a six year old."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "and? We're concerned for a _six year old_?" his expression clearly showed that he thought there was no danger, despite the scans results. "I can't see us doing anything. Besides it was probably a coincidence."

"Sir," Kawalski said slowly, hesitating. "The kid was completely unharmed, Sir. Not a scratch on him."

Jack sighed conceding the point, "Where did this happen exactly?"

Scene Break

"I'm sorry sir; you want me to lead a team to London _England! _So that we could kidnap a child of age _SIX!!"_

"Colonel" General West said sharply. "Your orders are clear, now I know you want to go back into retirement but you are the only one who had experience fighting Ra. You and your team are to go find the boy at the Charring Cross Hospital, determine the threat and if necessary bring him in, or the last option… Put him down there. I will see if I can avoid a full out war, now, Go!"

_London, England – 1 Hour Earlier_

Harry Potter age six sighed as his Uncle Vernon started ranting again while they were driving down Charring Cross Road.

He wished his Uncle would shut up, he was getting a feeling that something was going to happen, and he needed quiet to think about it.

Suddenly there was a flash, a screech of tires, Vernon bellowing, Dudley crying and a tremendous crash. When all was quiet, the car was on its side, flames licking the hood of the car.

Vernon was slumped over the wheel, his neck twisted in an unnatural angle, blood was pouring from his head.

Vernon Dursley was dead.

Harry's mind blanked out, refusing to see what was in front of him. Slowly, mechanically he turned his head to look at his mother's sister.

A piece of glass lodged two inches into her throat helped clue him in to the fact that she was dead.

A floating envelope mercifully distracted him from the sight of his dead aunt, a part of his mind wondered about how an envelope can float, but the other part was still blank.

The envelope was strange, aside from the fact it was floating obviously, it seemed to have some weird energy coming off of it. It was also extremely heavy for an envelope.

Opening it up, Harry took out a piece of paper. Paper that was old, yellow and scratchy; on it was written note in a curly script that Harry could barely read at age six.

_You're A Wizard Harry._

_Use the knowledge well._

Knowledge suddenly flooded his brain as he felt power course through his veins. Such power that is was leaking off him the way a light bulb leaks light.

His eyes were glowing emerald green with power and knowledge. His brain overloading, Harry James Potter blacked out the back of his mind finally registering his dead cousin Dudley, right next to him.

**A/N: **_First chapter is done. I wouldn't have started this story but I'm watching SG-1 now and I keep thinking 'If Only Harry was there' so here it is. Unlike most stories I read of HP and SG1, this will contain both storylines of HP and Stargate SG1. I hope I can make it good. _

_Of my three stories none will take priority! I will update when I get an idea for the next chapter. Although the general story line is created, to get there takes specifics yet to be written._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ra or Harry

**Chapter 2: ** _Ra or Harry?_

**Disclaimer:**_ See Chapter 1_

_Charring Cross Hospital – London England_

Four men fanned out across the room as the remaining two stepped up to the receptionist. To anyone looking, it seemed they were family or friend, the worried looks on their face made it obvious that they were there to see someone they knew.

However to the trained eye, it was readily apparent that they were military men; covering the exits, keeping their hand close to their belts –concealed weapons-, and constantly looking around. Their positioning allowed them full cover of the room.

Colonel Jack O' Neill stepped towards the woman behind the counter, his backup lagging behind a few feet.

"Can I help you, Sir?" the woman kept her voice brisk and cool as she stared down the obviously American man.

Jack schooled his face into a smile, while internally rolling his eyes, Brits.

"Actually yes Ma'am. My friend here and I were wondering if we could visit my nephew. He was in a car crash yesterday and was checked into this hospital. He's about six, black messy hair and emerald green eyes. He must be terrified and I'm hoping me being here will calm him down."

"Can you tell me his name, Sir?" she asked stepping over to a computer and typing something in.

Jack caught a glimpse of Room 13D before she closed the screen and turned to him raising an eyebrow obviously waiting.

"As you wouldn't have his name," Jack said slowly, "he would be checked in as a John Doe."

The woman barely refrained from sneering, "Obviously," she said, talking as if she would to a child, "however since this _is_ a hospital and we _do_ keep files on everyone we would like to know the real name to enter it into the computer."

"Of course." Jack said, mind racing to come up with a name, he opened his mouth to tell her the fictitious name when his radio crackled, and his headset burst into life.

"Sir, we have his name." Kawalski's voice came through the static. "It's Harry Potter, Sir."

Sending the thumbs up behind his back, Jack repeated the name for the woman who grudgingly gave him the room number and guest passes. Politely thanking the impolite receptionist the two men walked out.

_Room 13D – Charring Cross Hospital_

Harry opened his eyes and looked around, trying to place where he was, straining to remember what happened before.

Suddenly, he remembered the note; his family, the car were gone, he was on alone. The memories threatened to overwhelm him, when just as quickly, power flooded his veins. Knowledge pushed through his memories.

"_I'm a wizard!" _pushed itself to the forefront of his mind, and Harry knew it was true! Magics barely heard about, past in and out of his head and Harry was awed by how much he _knew!_

Suddenly the door opened and Harry looked up, his eyes glowing emerald green with power and knowledge, the last thing he saw was two people in American suits, guns pointed at him and darts rushing towards him.

**A/N:** _I'm done with this chapter people the next one will be the extremely long covering the politics and Jack and Harry conversing. Till next time. Adios_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Harry meet Jack

**Chapter 3: **_Harry meet Jack_

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

_Infirmary – Cheyenne Mountain Facility_

The first thing that he saw was a face, half covered with a white mask, leaning over him. He realized from the pins and needles he was feeling all over his body, that he must have been put to sleep.

It was not a feeling he enjoyed.

Next he realized that he was tied down, his arms were able to move maybe a half-inch to both sides, and his legs completely immovable. Only his head he was able to lift up and turn somewhat.

"How is he Doctor?" a voice came from somewhere to Harry's left. Straining his neck, he painfully turned his head until he could finally see the face of a man who was maybe in his early thirties, or late twenties.

The man was wearing casual clothes, jeans and a tight-fitting black T-shirt. Expensive sunglasses were perched on the top of his head. The gold dog-tags hanging around his neck identified him as Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"He's awake, and can talk anytime. There are no injuries, not even shock, which suggests that he might be in denial." The person leaning over him said.

"Aside from the fact that he shouldn't have woken until another two hours, he's completely normal. These precautions are unnecessary."

"Thank you doctor, I think I'll be the judge of that. You're dismissed."

Nodding his head, the doctor turned and walked out leaving the two alone.

Colonel O'Neill startled as the kid –Harry or Ra- whatever he was, coughed and rasped, obviously trying to speak. Without being asked, O'Neill obliged and put a straw into the boy's mouth, the other end going into a glass filled with cool water.

Harry sighed as the cooling sensation of water ran through his soar throat. Greedily, he drank. When he finally pulled away, swallowing, he began speaking.

"Where am I? What happened?"

Jack mentally winced. The kid sounded like… like a boy, albeit a lost boy. He didn't have the distorted voice Ra used when talking, and on top of that Harry's eyes were no longer glowing.

Thinking quickly, he decided to answer some questions first, before asking any of his own. After all, the kid _did_ deserve an explanation.

"You are in the United States of America, inside Colorado under the Cheyenne Mountain. A top secret facility run by the Military." He watched as the boy's eyes grew wide with awe and shock, as well as touch of fear.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked softly, trying not to sound worried.

"Well," said Jack, "It's a long story, but you're not going anywhere so here goes. It started with a find an archeologist made back in Giza Plateau in Egypt during 1928"

Harry kept quiet and listened to the story; he forgot his current situation and easily got caught up in the amazing tale of evil aliens and human heroics.

Jack found himself forgetting the concerns about Harry and instead felt like he was telling a 'scary' story to a little kid, making all the right scary noises and changing his voice as needed.

Finally the story came to an end and Harry savored the happy ending of a good story, until of course he realized that somehow, this story was tied to him. Cautiously he asked the question and was shocked when Jack's face witch had previously been open, now blanked out and enjoyment he showed beforehand at telling a story disappeared.

Closing his eyes Jack resigned himself to being uncomfortable and cleared his throat awkwardly before starting.

"When your car crashed Harry, we got a report from NASA. A very strange report I might add. Their satellites had picked up a strange energy reading, similar to the one we got with Ra's ring transporters. We were concerned that Ra had somehow survived, so we sent a team –my team- down to investigate and well…" Jack trailed off uncertainly.

Harry was white, and his eyes were closed. The knowledge he had recently gained from the envelope came to mind but he dismissed it. As far as he knew he was still Harry, wasn't speaking in any strange voice or language and had no evil tendencies.

"Why was I brought here, I understand why you suspect but what convinced you to bring me to a top secret military facility?"

Jack's answer astounded him. "When we came to your room, and you looked up to see who came in, your eyes were glowing. To tell you the truth it freaked us out quite a bit and we reacted on instinct."

After about a minute of silence Jack sighed. "Listen to me Harry. I know this is hard for you, and I want to help you. Really I do." He reiterated when Harry looked away, "I need you to tell me what happened in the car."

Silence

Jack closed his eyes and waited; after another minute passed he began talking. "A year ago," he started. "I was a happy man, happily married with a ten year old son. The brightest boy in the world. I used to think there was no better kid in the whole universe."

"I remember the day it all changed. It was a Friday, and I had just come back from assignment in Saudi Arabia. I immediately went home to my loving wife and son. Sarah, for that was her name, met me outside thrilled that I was back. As thrilled as I was."

"I had just asked her about Charlie when we both heard a gunshot in the house. I froze for a second hoping I heard wrong. I couldn't think who would be shooting in my house. I didn't _want_ to think who. I got to Charlie seconds before Sarah did."

Jack was openly crying and Harry in his naïve childish way realized that somehow he was responsible for this amazing funny man to be crying. He didn't like it when people he liked were crying and so he decided to stop it.

Before Jack could finish his story, Harry interrupted him with his own.

He started, "I was in the back of the car, Uncle Vernon was yelling about something pointless like usual, when suddenly there was a flash of light."

When Harry started his story Jack took the opportunity to regain control, and clean himself up, now he was listening intently.

"The thing is, it wasn't really light but rather dark that was itself light." Harry stopped to review what he just said, before shaking his head. "I didn't really explain that to well, did I?"

"I think I get the point" Jack said dryly, "there was a flash. Next what happened?"

Remembering the strange envelope and finding his relatives dead, Harry retold the story, including his newfound knowledge. Jack was dubious at best.

"I don't know Harry. Going back to Ra, he portrayed himself as a God. The Egyptian Sun God to be specific. Claiming to be a wizard is not that far off, unless of course you have proof to your claims."

Harry shook his head, his lower lip trembled and his eyes sparkled with suppressed tears. "I know I'm a wizard." Harry said, "I also know that I have all this magical knowledge, however the knowledge itself is locked up, I can't get to it. I've only been able to get to it sometimes and I can't really control when."

Jack tried hard not to feel sympathetic. He failed.

"Look Harry," Jack said, thinking carefully. He remembered the fairytales he used to read to his son, and the much longer fantasy novels he used to read when he was a teenager.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, however in the fantasy books, magic was either done with magical incantations or willpower. We don't know any incantations for you to say, so how about you try willpower."

"What do I do?" Harry asked eagerly with a slight note of apprehension in his voice.

Jack didn't blame him.

If this worked then the ramifications would be extreme.

Mentally Jack laughed at himself. Of course this wouldn't work, there was no such thing as magic. He briefly considered getting his head examined, but tossed the idea in favor of answering Harry's question.

"I don't know, Harry. Try willing yourself to escape or something. You know like burning the restraints, or disappear and appear right next to me."

Nodding his head, Harry thought about escape closing his eyes, Harry willed it to happen.

After a minute Harry opened his eyes. "I can't do it, it's not working."

Jack gave Harry a look, "You call that trying? This is _magic_ we're talking about here. You have to _try!_ _Escape Harry!_"

Harry gave a determined nod and closed his eyes again, seeing the restraints in his mind, he imagined them on fire. _Burn, Burn, Burn!_ He thought fiercely, unconsciously muttering it under his breath.

Suddenly, a surge of power swept through him, leaving a burning trail of liquid fire in his veins. If Harry's eyes were open, Jack would have seen them glow.

A gasp from Jack made Harry open his eyes just in time to get a blast of foam from the fire extinguisher in his face. Over the PA, alarms were blaring announcing the fire in the infirmary.

Through the foam in his eyes, Harry could make out Jack punching buttons into a keyboard on the wall. The alarms stopped, and Jack picked up the phone and said a few words before hanging up. Finally he came back to Harry.

"When I said burn the restraints I didn't mean literally." Jack joked.

Shocked, Harry looked down only to realize that he was no longer restrained. He could move again!

Excitement surged through him like an intoxicating drug. For the first time in his life he didn't feel helpless! He was a _wizard!_ And he had _power!_ Never again would he do the bidding of others! Never again would he be bullied!

The sound of Jack clearing his throat broke him out of his reverie. "Harry," Jack said slowly looking around. "You don't suppose you could get rid of this mess could you?"

Harry shrugged closing his eyes, he remembered the power he felt, the liquid fire going through his veins, and he called it up again, willing the room to be clean.

Jack's eyes widened in amazement as the room suddenly sparkled, a fresh pine scent wafted gently around the room, and the foam was gone like it was never there.

Harry and Jack were now clean. Indeed the whole room was cleaner than it ever was before.

"That is so cool!" Jack said, "and extremely useful too!"

Harry only nodded in amazement, too stunned to form coherent words.

"Um, Harry." Jack said slowly looking at him carefully, "What say you we keep this between ourselves? You know our special secret?"

Harry nodded, finally getting over the shock enough to say the first thing he was thinking. "I'm really a wizard!" he said excitedly.

"Yes. Yes it would appear that you are." Jack said, "Now however since we determined that you aren't Ra, you're free to go. We have to bring you back to Britain and drop you off on your government's hands. Your Prime Minister has been kicking up a fuss about us kidnapping a British citizen on British soil no less."

At the mention of going back, the euphoria that Harry felt disappeared, "They'll put me in an orphanage." Harry said sullenly. "I won't go."

"There's not much choice," Jack said. "As I said the PM is kicking up a fuss and he may very well start a war over this and the diplomatic relationship between US and Britain is bad enough as it is."

"You can't make me go. I'm a wizard," Harry said, "I'll just disappear."

Jack sighed, "I'm sorry Harry. Really I am, but the only way for you to stay is if your guardian were to agree and given the current state of your guardians well…"

Suddenly and idea hit him and Jack trailed off thinking carefully. He slowly let out a grin, "Okay Harry. You can stay but it will take a lot of work and some traveling. Come on, let's go see General West."

**A/N: **_Okay. Third chapter done. Already have most of chapter four written down, just gotta find time to type. Jack will adopt Harry tho they will have more of a friend relationship than father/son excepting extreme cases. (i.e Jack or Harry get mortally wounded)_

_I realize some of you might think I overdid the hospital part with the guns and tranq darts but again this is JACK we are talking about here. The big hunkin guns and stuff. Also as mentioned above that when Jack saw the glowing eyes he panicked. It wasn't a plan, it was instinct._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**_ Harry James Potter/O'Neill?_

_Hogwarts – Headmasters Office_

Albus Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed, lightly rubbing at his temples to dispel the pounding in his head.

Using all his willpower, he just managed to prevent himself from replacing that pounding with a more physical one. That is of his head hitting his desk. Even letting his head hit just once –which he was sorely tempted to do- would not be a good idea as he was certain it would quickly escalate to once, every minute and then possibly seconds. Not a good idea.

It all started with the car crash that claimed the sweet and innocent lives of the four Dursleys. Well actually there were only three of them but Dumbledore was sure that young Harry Potter had been eagerly accepted into his cousins' family.

Although the parents and son were all killed, young Harry Potter himself, thankfully was left unharmed and was brought to the closest hospital for a checkup.

Making his way to the hospital, Dumbledore quickly discovered that all was not well. Just an hour before he arrived it seemed a few men came in asking to see Harry, supposedly Harry's Uncle and relatives. Reading the receptionist's memories had quickly led him to believe that for some reason, some faction of the United States Government had kidnapped him.

What the Americans wanted with Harry Potter he couldn't even begin to imagine, especially as these appeared to be Muggles. A few memory charms later and Dumbledore was cheerfully twinkling his eyes at an aghast Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge as he explained the situation.

After hearing him out, Fudge agreed to contact the Muggle Prime Minister, so they could contact the Americans on their behalf. Fudge also agreed that he should contact the Magical President of the United States so that he could talk to the Muggle President.

After that, Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts to pull the last card he had. Severus Snape, his potions professor, together with Dumbledore's other friend/familiar Fawkes the Phoenix were sent to the Americas to find Harry using tracking charms and such.

Now he was sitting at his desk pondering the puzzle and waiting eagerly for news. He was also trying extremely hard _**NOT**_ to bang his head against his desk. He was sure it would be painful.

A ball of flames appearing out of thin air notified Dumbledore to the return of Fawkes, Snape and hopefully Harry. They had been gone all day and Severus was not one to leave a job unfinished. One look at his face however, Dumbledore had his answer; one he wished would be different.

Shaking his head and stumbling in exhaustion, Severus Snape went to get some well needed rest, knowing tomorrow would be another day for which to look for the spoiled brat-who-lived-to-cause-problems.

Five minutes later the fire flared in the fireplace and a head appeared in the fire. Cornelius Fudge watched in open shock as he saw Albus Dumbledore, the most respected wizard in the world, repeatedly smash his head into his desk. A resounding thud followed by a low 'ouch' broke the otherwise silent office every time flesh hit wood.

_General West's Office – Cheyenne Mountain Facility_

"Absolutely Not, Colonel!" Colonel Jack O'Neill winced at the loud and distinctive No. He tried again to get General West to see reason.

"General, please-" he was however cut off by the loud voice of the General.

"The Air Force, Colonel has never accepted a child into its ranks! We only accept people who are of eighteen years or older. While I usually trust your judgment Jack, this time I'm afraid, I think the Abydos mission did something to you!"

Jack sighed slightly; he hadn't really expected the General to agree it was however worth a shot. He decided to try once more before giving up.

"General, strictly speaking the rules say that you have to have consent from a guardian or parent in order to join the Air Force, and since no parent or guardian would normally agree then it's self understood that the age limit is eighteen. If however a guardian were to agree-"

"Enough Colonel. We aren't Potter's guardians nor will the Air Force take him on as a ward. Besides any guardian who would consent for a six year old to be in the Military would need to be checked into a mental home. Unless," the General paused for a moment, clearly trying to puzzle something out. "Is there something you're not telling me Colonel?"

'Oh well' thought Jack, 'Stop while you're ahead Jack'. "No, Sir" Jack said measuring his voice, and making sure nothing showed through on his face.

General West sighed, "Very well Jack. Given the current conversation I think that your next mission is to return Mr. Potter back to British soil, after which you will continue your early retirement plans. Don't worry about resignation papers. I took care of it already. Take some time in Britain and go sightseeing, the second I get the report that Potter was turned over, your off duty."

"At 1000 hours tomorrow morning, you will meet with a man who will take Potter into custody. You'll meet him at an airstrip forty-five miles outside of London. The man's name is Severus Snape. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Jack replied despondently.

"Dismissed Jack, and Good Luck." The General said softly.

Saluting the General, Jack walked out quickly heading towards Harry's room. Walking quickly, he made it to the room within the minute. Nodding his head at the guard, Jack swiped his card and opened the door; he closed it again after he slipped inside. Looking around, he saw Harry sleeping and he quietly moved up to the bed. He smiled as he watched Harry sleep, he was so cute.

Unfortunately, Jack had to wake him up, something he would rather not do. Slowly reaching for Harry's shoulder, his hand was a hairs-breadth away when Harry's eyes snapped open, his body tensing ready to spring at any moment.

When Harry saw Jack he relaxed quickly, smiling at him before rubbing his eyes. "Hey" Jack said, withdrawing his hand and trying hard to hide the fact that his heart was going three times its normal speed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked blearily.

Jack smiled at him, "We're leaving. I have to take you back to Britain. The President is under a lot of pressure to return the 'kidnapped' British citizen. This case in particular is worse than most because we actually took you on British soil. I am under orders to return you to some guy by the name of Severus Snape."

Harry's eyes widened in fear. "I won't go." He said immediately, his childish voice abnormally firm. "You can't make me." Jack shook his head, "Don't worry, it'll be ok." He said gently. "I'm not leaving you there so fast; I'll stick around for a while. We'll talk more on the ride there. Let's go."

Nodding his head, Harry quickly got up and got dressed as Jack went outside to wait for Harry and to make arrangements to get to London.

_Two hours later – London_

In front of an old majestic building, that was at least three stories tall, a young boy stood on the stoop by the front door. The black haired, green-eyed six year old hesitated for a second, before finally ringing the doorbell.

Looking behind him, Harry smiled mentally as he saw Jack hiding in the shadows. His face however remained expressionless.

A gold plated sign on the door identified the place as 'St. Mary's Orphanage for Children'. Footsteps behind the door alerted Harry to someone coming. The door swung open and a woman's face peered out.

The woman seemed to be around her late forties. Black hair, turning gray crowned her head in a way that showed she just gotten out of bed, the bath robe hastily thrown on confirmed it.

Despite the lateness, her face was kind and when she saw Harry her face lit up with concern. "What are you doing here at this hour, child?" she asked, a slight frown marring here features. Keeping his face as blank as possible, and making sure no emotion entered his voice –a talent he had learnt with the Dursleys- Harry answered, "I have no family. My mom and dad died while I was a baby, and my cousins were killed recently in a car crash."

"What's your name, dear?" the woman asked kindly as she opened the door inviting him in.

"Harry Potter, ma'am" he replied, carefully stepping in and looking around.

A door halfway open was obviously the woman's bedroom, it was the closest door to the front door. A few feet away there was a door marked Dining Hall. A second door market Kitchen. Opposite a big stairway went up to another level. Craning his neck, Harry saw that there were five flights of stairs winding up through the house.

"Well Harry, I'm Sophie. I run this orphanage here, would you like to stay here?"

Pretending not to be too eager, Harry slowly nodded his head. Sophie smiled, "Ok then. Welcome to St. Mary's Orphanage for Children. By law, you are now a ward of the orphanage making me your legal Guardian. Are you hungry?"

Harry shyly shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded.

"Ok then, how about some hot chocolate?"

Hesitating for a split second, Harry shook his head again.

Smiling knowingly, Sophie asked again, "Are you sure?"

Harry again shook his head.

At her laughter, a small blush appeared on his cheeks, and a small shy smile appeared on his face.

"C'mon" Sophie said laughter still in her voice, "let's go to the kitchen and get some hot chocolate, ok?" Holding out her hand she smiled at him when he immediately latched onto it. Still smiling, she led him to the kitchen.

_The next morning_

Sophie Goodkind sighed as she heard the doorbell ring. It was early; around nine o'clock and the children were just eating breakfast. She hoped Harry had settled in nicely and that someone had shown him around, for now she had to get the door.

She had finished getting dressed and slipped on her slippers as the doorbell rang a second time. It was unusual for the doorbell to ring so often, last night with Harry, and again now with someone who hopefully wasn't a child orphaned and looking for a home.

Walking to the front door she suppressed a smile as she saw faces poking out of the dining hall. To her relief she spotted the green eyed, black haired Harry Potter looking curiously at the door. When she met his eyes he smiled shyly prompting a smile from her.

Finally opening the door, she smiled her welcome as well as her relief as she saw a middle aged man standing outside, all the happier that it was not another poor soul. With her worry negated she allowed herself to wonder what a middle aged man would want at an orphanage.

_A little while later…_

Jack O'Neill smiled down at the newly adopted Harry James Potter O'Neill. Harry currently was jumping all over the place happy to finally be with Uncle Jack forever and ever. Checking the time he saw that it was 0930 hours. He would be late, but he didn't care, Severus Snape would not be taking his son anywhere and he was going to make sure of that.

**A/N: **_**Well here is a toned down version of what I wanted from Chapter 4 but I guess getting the chapter out sooner rather than later will make up for a few missing characters and shorter chapter. In any case enjoy. Next chapter a fight between Snape and O'Neill and then Snape and Dumbledore. After that I'm going to jump directly into Season 1 Episode 1 with a little bit of background on where Harry is how he's doing. I was left a great review from a person named Von. Unfourtanately it was anonymous and so the only way I have to reply is this way. BE WARNED! Never again will I reply to anonymous reviewers. And so, my reply:**_

_**Von:**_

_**About critcism , its ok I happen to enjoy it if its good! About the army man not having gold dog tags, I am aware however if you watch the show the dogtags he does have are gold, may not military provided possibly custom made but they are gold. About the shock, I guess you would be right and thank you for pointing out one of many mistakes I'm sure I made. About Jack telling the story, you have to remember that Jack just lost his son, Charlie. Was forced onto a mission which he didn't want to go on (Abydos) and was forced to kidnap a child he didn't believe was Ra. Add into the fact that Harry talks like a normall six year old kid, and has no idea whats happening I think Jack would be a little sympathetic. Now about Harry being way too calm, by character Harry is a calm person, and doesn't really care about his so called family. He was going into shock when he first saw his dead family but the knowledge he received shortly after was a bigger shock, and despite he not 'knowing' it yet, his mind is still busy subconciously assimilating all of it. You'll learn more about the knowledge he can't access later on. Finally about enjoying my story, thanks I hope to be able to continue it, I have a feeling I will be watching SG-1 more than once.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** _O'Neill, Snape, and Dumbledore… stir and serve warm._

Severus Snape scowled heavily, uncaring about what people around him would think about him for scowling at thin air. He needed the practice and he'd be damned if a bunch of muggles would stop him practicing.

Dumbledore had somehow manipulated him to accept the 'very important' mission. The one he happened to be on right now, which was to pick up Harry James Potter, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived from a Colonel Jack O'Neill, and bring him back to Dumbledore.

Snape still got a headache whenever he tried to remember exactly when it was in the conversation with Dumbledore he had been manipulated, but he suspected it had something to do with the fifty or so odd times that the old coot had offered him a lemon drop.

Rubbing his temples as he felt the headache come back, Snape gave it up when a sting informed him that his perimeter charm was breached.

Looking around he spotted a man walking towards his general direction, next to him a black haired boy, with bright green eyes that Snape remembered in only one other person, walked with him holding his hand.

Portrayed clearly on the boy's forehead was a scar, shaped just like a lightning bolt. Arranging his face into the perfect sneer, Snape made his move, perfected to intimidate.

"O'Neill, I presume?" the drawling voice behind him made Jack turn quickly, his free hand automatically flying to his concealed pistol on his belt. He calmed down when he saw a lone man standing with a sneer on his face, and arms crossed.

'Severus Snape,' thought Jack, 'the name definitely fits with the man.' A squeeze on his hand made him look down. Harry was staring at him, his eyes trying to express something, warning him to be cautious.

In the back of his mind, Jack felt something nagging at him, telling him something he needed to know, something important. As Harry's grip grew tighter the nagging became stronger, until finally a single word made it to the front of Jack's mind.

A single word in Harry's voice, _"Wizard!"_ and Jack understood. Giving Harry's hand a squeeze, his eyes expressing his thanks, Jack turned back to the man.

"Severus Snape." Jack said inclining his head, "A pleasure to meet you too."

The two stood there, Snape glaring while O'Neill stared back his face as impassive as ever. Neither of them was going to back down, and they both knew it.

After a minute, Harry started shifting back and forth clearly uncomfortable with the two men staring at each other. Another minute passed and Harry suddenly froze as he felt Snape's magic 'wake up'. Snape was doing something.

Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated on the feeling trying to find out what the magic was doing. He watched as energy left the wizard and headed for his Uncle Jack, in horror he saw as the energy engulfed Jack's mind entering through the eyes.

Panicking Harry tugged hard on Jack's hand, causing him to break eye contact and look down at Harry in concern. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the energy dissipate, the energy was only in Jack's mind for half a second, and hopefully it didn't do any harm.

"Harry?" Jack asked in concern, "Are you ok?"

Opening his eyes, Harry mumbled something making sure no one would be able to hear what he said. Mentally Harry jumped for joy when Jack bent down so he could listen better. Snape meanwhile just sneered and re-crossed his arms obviously getting impatient.

Quickly Harry told Jack what he 'saw' and what he did in return. Jack was pissed, but didn't let it show. Getting up Jack turned to look at Snape, his face as impassive as ever. "You know," he said blandly, "I would appreciate if you asked next time."

"I'm here for Potter." Was Snape's reply, "I would appreciate if you wouldn't waste my time." His sneer intensified, "I have many more important things to do that I would be happy to list but would no doubt bore your unsophisticated mind while making absolutely no sense to your vastly inferoir intellect."

Jack smiled at him, "Well then," he said cheerfully, "I'll leave you to get to the more important nameless stuff, while my son and I here will go grab some pizza hmm?"

Snape's sneer disappeared and Jack had the feeling that if it was anyone else, they would have been gaping. He really had to hand it to Snape; his facial control was very impressive.

"Your son?"

So was his vocal control Jack mused, his voice was rock steady without a drop of surprise in it.

"Yes actually, haven't I told you?" Jack himself let a tinge of mock surprise enter his own voice. He didn't bother waiting for Snape to shake his head before continuing. "Harry and I agreed it would be best for me to adopt him to prevent any legal difficulties that may arise from him living with me."

"I see." Snape's slow answer belied the speed of his mind as it raced to find a solution to a problem he never even considered before. "However," he continued still speaking slowly, "there is no way in hell you could be trusted with the safety of this boy so, therefore I must insist he come with me."

Jack just smiled and shook his head, "See you later Snapey." He said turning to leave.

Snape moved fast. Within a second a stick appeared in Snape's hand and a burst of red light came out of the top heading straight for Jack. Or at least where Jack was. Jack happened to move slightly faster.

As soon as Snape moved, Jack had his automatic out. A click signaled the safety going off, and the sound of a gunshot ripped through the air as Jack aimed at the stick and fired. He missed. Snape's mouth opened in a silent scream and the beam of red light went flying crazily into the sky where it quickly disappeared.

Jack watched Snape warily, only one type of person could control himself and his emotions so well, and Jack needed to find out if Snape was a good spy or a bad spy, that bullet after all had nearly taken his hand off and he hadn't made a sound!

Snape's left hand suddenly came up in an uppercut but Jack easily caught the hand and twisted it, turning Snape around and pushing him to the ground, Snape suddenly froze when he felt the cold metal of Jack's gun at his head.

"You better start talking, and fast!" Jack growled. Harry was nearby watching unperturbed, the fight had been quite exhilirating for him.

"You know of magic." Snape's words came out coated in hatred but tinged with respect. This muggle could move extremely fast and shoot with impressive aim. Snape would not be fooled in the future.

"I know enough, who sent you?" Jack's reply was enforced with further straining of Snape's arm and pushing the gun harder into his head.

"I suggest you check out the Leakey Cauldron on Charring Cross Road." Snape decided to cut his losses, he highly doubted he could win a fair fight against this man and right now he was severly disadvantaged. He would wait for when he regained the advantage, if he ever did.

Harry eye's widened and he opened his mouth to scream a warning when Snape suddenly disappeared with a loud **POP** that scared both Harry and Jack. Jack cursed, as the gun went off and the bullet plummeted through the air where Snape's head had just been. At least now he had a place to go.

Turning to Harry, he smiled at him. "C'mon Harry. It looks like we are done here. We wont be seeing him again."

_Hogwarts - Headmaster's Office_

"Severus," Dumbledore said, his expression showing how disappointed he was, "We had co-operation from the Americans. You **SAW** Harry today, met with him and the man who kidnapped him, how on earth did you let him slip through your fingers?"

"Albus," Snape said impatience beginning to show at having to explain himself more than once. "I told you already, the boy is in capable hands. He will be well protected and no one will know where he is. The fact that he is in America will only keep him safer as everyone believes that you would hide him in Hogwarts."

The argument was one he had said already and the pain in his right arm was killing him. Damn those blasted muggle bullets. Of course he couldn't explain to the Headmaster exactly why he felt it was safe, nor could he show him his arm, both actions resulting in his pride being badly damaged. Really how could he admit that he lost a duel to a muggle? Preposterous.

Be that as it may, Dumbledore had no cause for concern and Snape was even ready to put his head through a wall if that would convince the old coot! He had even said as much but the wily Headmaster had not accepted it.

However the alternative of letting Dumbledore believe that it was not safe, and once more going out to face the muggle in combat was a situation he very much wanted to avoid. So much so that he was willing to endlessly repeat himself to the great Albus Dumbledore again and again if necessary to convince him that the spoiled brat was safe.

That in and of itself should have alerted Dumbledore that Snape was actually sincere. The fact that Snape was repeating himself over and over; something he never did even once, instead of just giving in to Dumbledore; something he did often to prevent having to repeat himself, must have gotten through to Dumbledore.

Yet Dumbledore was as usual blissfully unaware and cared only about the wellbeing of the precious Boy-Who-Lived, something that would, Snape feared, one day cloud his judgment at a critical time. It was best for Dumbledore to get used to it now he decided.

"Severus," Albus said softly, "I didn't send you to determine whether he was safe or not, I sent you to bring him back to me so I could _make_ him safe! Besides I am his legal guardian and therefore if Harry is with anyone else I can charge him kidnapping!"

"Actually Albus," Snape broke in with a slight sneer, he rather admired the way the muggle had gotten the best of the Headmaster, quite Slytherin. "Potter turned up at an orphanage late last night," the sneer quickly disappeared as Dumbledore shot him a look.

"The orphanage, St. Mary's Orphanage for Children, accepted to be his muggle guardian which, as you know, transfers over to the magical world." Slowly Dumbledore's face began to grow pale. "Early this morning, around an hour before we met, Colonel Jack O'Neill adopted Harry Potter from this orphanage effectively making him Potter's muggle guardian, and by default his magical guardian as well."

Dumbledore finally managed to speak. "Are you telling me that this muggle O'Neill is aware of the magical world Severus?"

"If he wasn't already," Snape said getting fed up, "He will be when he finds Diagon Alley. No Albus I will not go back out to look for him, your wonder boy is safe and I pity the wizarding world when he gets here. O'Neill reminded me of Black and Potter mixed!"

That said Snape turned around and left, still managing to make his robes billow around him despite the fact he was in immense pain.

Dumbledore himself was was left staring after him absent mindedly. What on earth could cause Severus to act like this? Oh well, maybe he was telling the truth.

For now he would leave it as is, he still had the life signs and health detectors keyed to Harry's magic so if anything went wrong, he would mount a rescue operation and force Harry from this Colonel Jack O'Neill.

**A/N: _Fifth chapter done. You wont actually see Jack and Harry in Diagon Alley. For now Dumbledore backed off and next chapter will be Season 1 Episode 1 of Stargate SG-1 Jack and Harry vs Hammond. Xcuse the spelling and grammer im dead tired._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **The Children of the Gods: Part 1 A

Harry ducked the fast punch that was thrown at him, going to his knees he let fly a kick which Jack barely jumped over, throwing his own kick at Harry's face as he landed. Doing a backflip, Harry managed to get away and land a few feet away.

Harry and Jack had been sparring for the past half hour and neither of them were showing any signs of giving up. Harry at age eleven looked liked a slender fifteen year old, with a body that was ripped with muscles. Muscles that had saved his life on more than one occasion in the line of duty.

Harry was of course a Lieutenant in the United States Air Force, taking after his Dad who was a retired Colonel.

After they had found Diagon Alley, back when Harry was six, Jack and Harry had found themselves being led by an extremely excited wizard to Gringotts Bank where they discovered the wizarding currencey as well as the fortune Harry had hiding in the depths of the bank.

Next they visited the bookstore where Jack indulged himself for the first time in books, and procured a number of tomes ranging from every subject. After leafing through a recent history book, Jack's attitude suddenly changed. He bought the remainder of the books quickly and ushered Harry out as fast as he could.

Jack had decided to train Harry without telling him anything yet and after a year of hard working, using techniques from the books Jack had bought, Harry finally managed to unlock the knowledge he recieved on the day of the car crash. He had slept the whole next day and then it was Harry's turn to do some explaining.

He had told Jack about his previous life, Voldemort, Hogwarts and how he came to idea of sending his knowledge to his past self. He explained that by doing so he had created a paradox that would have ripped apart the world and so magic had stepped in and seperated the two worlds, one world where Harry had continued living happily married to Ginny, and one where Harry at age six, for some explicable reason recieved all of the other Harry's knowledge and some of his power.

After that Harry had pushed himself harder than ever. He himself had not changed, his personality –that of a seven year old- had remained all he got was a bit of power (okay a _lot_ of power) and some knowledge, and so he and Jack's relationship had not changed and continued to grow until they acted more like brothers than father and son.

For two years he trained physically with Jack while he learned from private tutors until he got his High School Diploma, and a year later he got several degrees officially claiming the title of Doctor over three times as an Archeaologist, a Physicist, and a skilled linguist. As a hobby he studdied medical books becoming a certified Life Guard, before claiming certification as a Emergency Medical Technician, and finally a full Doctor.

For people who knew him, he was a prodigy. Bored and having nothing to do, he had enlisted in the Air Force and had quickly risen among the ranks. In the Air Force, he was considered a legend, an eleven year old who was one of their top men it was unheard of. It had taken a lot of convincing on his Dad's part to get the Air Force to accept him, but after a few sparring sessions with the boy, the General in charge of recruits had quickly agreed.

Because of his age, and his size, Harry trained and exercised harder than anyone their eventually reaching the point where he had the body of a fifteen year old. Girls who didn't know his actual age would watch him with a gleam of lust in their eyes, something which never failed to amuse Harry.

Because of his extra training he was able to last for several hours in a fight without breaking a sweat, which is how he was able to last that long again Jack. Truthfully it had stopped becoming a challenge for Harry to beat Jack, and was now more of a challenge for Jack to beat Harry, their constant sparring pushed them to a level of skill that was unprecedented by anyone else in the force.

Before the two could clash again, they both turned to look down the street as they heard the unmistakable sound of a car driving towards them. Together they watched as the car pulled up to Jack's house and two men got out wearing the uniform of the United States Military. One of them stepped forward.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill?" he asked giving a quick salute.

"Retired." Jack replied easily ignoring the salute and raising an eyebrow. The man seemed to have not have heard him, or just chose to ignore the answer, Harry was unsure which.

"I'm Major Samuels."

"Air Force?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You want my opinion Major? Get reassed to NASA. That's where all the action is going to be, out there."

"I'm the Executive Officer from General Hammond, I'm under orders to bring you in, Sir."

"Never heard of him."

"He replaced General West, Sir. He want's to talk to you about something called the Stargate."

Without a word, Harry turned around and went inside the house, knowing Jack would be going with the Major to find out what the General wanted. He himself would be visiting someone else to find out what was going on. Someone much higher ranking than General Hammond.

**Scene Break**

Quickly going through all the checkpoints at Cheyenne Mountain, Jack took the time to look around and remember the time when he had been here, not too long ago, when he had left a young Dr. Daniel Jackson on Abydos with his new wife. When he had come back to find his own wife gone. When he had, for the first time defied direct orders and filed a false mission report. He wondered if that was why he was called back here.

Stopping outside General West's old office, Major Samuels knocked and waited until he was given permission to enter.

Jack stepped passed Samuels as he held the door for him and took a quick glance around the office absently noticing that it hadn't changed much aside from a few pictures here and there.

"General Hammon," Samuels said as he stood by the door, "Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Retired." Jack reprimanded Samuels before turning to face the General.

"Ah yes I could see that." Hammond said frowning, "Me, I'm on my last tour, getting my thoughts together; maybe write a book- you ever thought about writing a book Colonel?"

Jack mentally frowned while keeping his face stoic, he hated these games. "I've thought about it," he said slowly, "but then I'd have to shoot anybody who read it." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the looks he was getting from both Hammond and Samuels. "It's a joke, Sir." He said annoyed, "Most of my work that I've done over the past ten years has been classified."

"Yes, of course." Hammond said nodding his head in understanding.

Jack decided to cut it short, "Major Samuels said something about the Stargate?" he asked making it obvious he didn't like beating around the bush.

"Down to business then," Hammond said nodding, "I can do that."

Getting up, Hammond walked out, Samuels beckoning Jack to follow him.

**Scene Break**

"Lieutenant Potter!" came the exclamation of from the President, "This is a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?"

Harry grinned at his friend of three years, they had gotten to the point of where Harry was able to apparate directly into the oval office, well into the closet at least in case anyone was outside, although Harry still insisted of calling the President by his formal title, no doubt a drawback of his military training.

They had first met when the President had called him in and asked him if he was _The_ Harry Potter, after, when Harry confirmed he was, the President decided that he could use an adviser to help dealing with the magical world and his counterpart; the magical President. Harry had agreed and the two had formed a friendship over the years. The President himself insisted on calling him by his rank until Harry agreed to call him by name, something which had not yet happened.

"A funny thing happened today, Sir." Harry started. "You see earlier today I was sparring with my dad, Jack O'Neill."

The President leaned forward, already aware of what was happening, and where Harry was going. He decided to cut Harry off, if he was right, Harry would want to get to Colorado as quick as possible.

"Ah well I believe I know where your going with this, Lieutenant. Last night the Stargate was activated, and not by our side." Harry mouth dropped. "But isn't the one on Abydos destroyed, or at least buried?"

The President nodded, "Yes according to your father's mission reports. That's why he was brought in, to question him about them." The President noticed that his friend shifted uncomfortably, and he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Did anything come through the gate Sir?" Harry asked nervously. The Presidents answer was not reassuring.

"Eight hostiles came through, killed four men and kidnapped another." Harry swallowed audibly. The President wasn't done. "Seven of them were guarding another one, according to General Hammond, his eyes glowed."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out, "There's no way it's Ra." He said confidently. "Ra had a tactical nuclear warhead blown up _in his face!_ There's no way he could have survived that."

The President frowned, "The orders were to blow it up on the other side of the Stargate, Daniel Jackson was supposed to blow up the bomb, the mission reports say he did, how do we know Ra was even there at the time the bomb was set off?"

_Shit_ Harry thought, before shaking his head, _no way out of this one._ Slowly Harry started the tale that was told to him years ago by his dad. He told the President how Jackson was still alive, how the kids were still alive and how the bomb was enhanced by Ra with a foriegn mineral.

He then told of how his dad had transported the bomb to Ra's ship while it was in orbit, seconds before it blew up, destroying the ship but leaving the planet and everyone on it alive. He finished by telling of the deal Daniel Jackson made with his dad to bury the gate, and of how they checked after to find indeed that the gate had been buried.

The President was not happy, but after ten minutes of calming him down, Harry was able to negotiate with him. Another ten minutes later, Harry was sent off by the President to Colorado with new orders for Genral Hammond.

**A\N:**_ Wow it's been a tough one. Most of the dialouge from Hammond and Jack was taken from the show and I had to find it again to watch it. I think this is one of my longest chapters, happy reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** The Children of the Gods: Part 1 B

Jack stared in shock, his face betraying nothing, at the obvious alien that was lying dead strapped to the board in front of him.

"Anyone you know Colonel?" the General asked pointedly

Jack had no time to answer before the Doctor but in, "They're not human." He said as if it was a great discovery. Jack rolled his eyes, "Ya think?" The Doctor glared at him before continuing, "Best we could tell these slits here," he said pointing to two slits crossing each other over the stomach making an X, "are more like a pouch. Similar to the ones found on a marsupial."

"Like a kangaroo." Samuels said, effectively stating the obvious. Jack resisted the urge to smash his head into a wall. Hammond decided it was time to get to the point.

"These people, or aliens, whatever you want to call them, came through; they killed four of my men and kidnapped another using advanced weapons."

"Weapons, Sir?" Jack asked inquiringly. An airman was quick to bring one over.

Jack took the recognizable staff as Samuels commented on how they couldn't figure out how to operate it. Disregarding him, Jack activated it, before deactivating it, obviously not wanting to shoot anything. Samuels gaped while Hammond looked knowingly at him.

"Seen one before I take it?" he asked pointlessly.

"Yes, Sir." Jack paused before continuing, "But there were no creatures like this on Abydos, Sir. Those people were humans. Ra brought them there from Earth thousands of years ago."

"I know all about that. But your report said that this Ra was in fact some kind of alien that lived inside a human body."

"Yea," Jack said, "his eyes glowed. That was our first clue." Hammond looked down before stepping closer to Jack.

"Are you sure he's dead Colonel?" the General asked his eyes narrowing at him waiting to spot a lie. Jack was confused. "Unless he could survive a tactical nuclear warhead blowing up in his face... positive. Why?"

"These people, or whatever they are," Hammond said slowly. "were guarding another man who retreated back through the Stargate. I got a good look at his eyes Colonel. They glowed."

Jack's mind consisted of two words only. Oh Shit.

"How do you feel about the Stargate mission after all this time Colonel?" Hammond asked as he led the way back to his office, Jack was careful in his answer.

"How do you mean?"

"Well it's been a few years, has your perspective changed?" Hammond said as he opened the door to his office.

"Well sir I..." he stopped short as he saw across the corridor two men being led into interrogation rooms, two men he recognized immediately.

"Was that?"

"Kawalski and Ferretti, Yes." Hammond finished for him, and then continued unnecessarily, "They were under your command during the first Stargate mission. Tell me about Daniel Jackson Colonel."

"Why are they questioniong my men?" Jack asked a noticable edge coming into his voice.

"They're not your men anymore Colonel, your retired." Hammond said, his eyes gleaming at the irony of the line he threw back in Jack's face. "Daniel Jackson?" Hammond asked again.

Jack looked back through the window from the office to where he could see his men sitting getting questioned. He was losing control and was very close to panicking, he took a moment to regain his composure. It took only a second.

"You read the report?" he asked Hammond, wondering when he would get to the point.

"Yes."

"It's all there." Jack said firmly. Samuels took the chance to open his mouth.

"Is it?"

Jack looked at Samuels and then back at Hammond, "What's this all about General?" he asked getting tired of more pointless bantering. The General it seemed still wanted to play though.

"You didn't like Daniel Jackson did you?" he asked Jack with a sly look on his face. Jack realised he had to play along.

"Daniel was a scientist. He sneezed a lot." Jack said impatiently, at the blank look Hammonds face Jack sighed, "Basically he was a geek, Sir." Samuels once more showed his intelligence.

"So you didn't have a lot of time for him then?" the question was probing and Jack was ready to shoot him. Remarkably, he kept his temper.

"I didn't say that." Jack denied sharply, before elaborating. "He also saved my life, and found a way home for my men and I. A little thing like that kinda makes a person grow on you." Jack said, sarcasm lacing his voice, as he finished "you know what I mean?" Samuels face twitched, something which Jack took great pleasure in before Hammond but in again.

"According to the mission brief, your orders were to go through the Stargate, to detect any possible threat to Earth, and if found, to detonate a nuclear device to destroy the Gate on the other side."

"Yes, Sir."

"But that's not what you did is it?" Samuels it appeared was eager for revenge, Jack ignored him looking at Hammond.

"Not right away. Ra's forces overpowered my team and took the weapon before I coud arm it."

"But with Dr. Jackson's help you eventually regained control and did in fact detonate the weapon, yes?" Samuels probed insistently

"Yes."

"So to the best of your knowledge," Hammond said, "Daniel Jackson, and everyone else you knew on Abydos is dead. Correct?"

Jack froze, after a minute he gave the affirmative, but he knew he was caught. There was no reason why he should've paused and it was obvious that his answer was a lie. Jack wondered when Hammond would make his last move.

"Good." Hammond said as he got up, Jack had a bad feeling that he had just found out. "Then you won't mind if I authorize a go ahead on our plan."

Taking a last look at his men through the window, Jack hurried to catch up to Hammond. "This quarts material the Stargate is made of," Hammond said conversationly, "it must be tough stuff if it could withstand a Mark Three."

"Well we sent a robot probe to the other side once we got back, Sir." Jack said. "It was flattened on the other end. Obviously the Abydos Stargate had been buried in the rubble."

"Well somehow it got unburied." Hammond said as they reached their destination. The door opened and the three walked in to what Jack recognized was the gate room. The gate was standing against the wall, a ramp set up in front. On the ramp was a robotically controlled wagon. On the wagon was a bomb.

"_Holy Shit!"_ Jack thought his control was completely out the window and the horror was clearly showing on his face, his voice however was extremely steady as he questioned the General. "Sending another bomb?" he asked, he marvelled at the faked casuallty in his voice and panicked at the Generals answer.

"Mark Five this time. If these creatures did re-open the Abydos gate we intend to reseal it for good." Hammond's face was extremely smug as he said this.

"General" Jack said fighting with himself. He knew he was manipulated but right now he didn't give a damn. "You can't do that."

"Count down has already started." The General was getting more smug by the second. It took all of Jack's self control to not blow the shits head off his shoulder, but it seemed the General wasn't done.

"Unless you have something to add?" Hammond sat there waiting, savoring the seconds as Jack visibly cracked before them. It took a few minutes, but Jack finally gave.

"General Hammond, Sir?" Jack knew what he was about to say could end in court martial, but right now he didn't care. The key was, to be as respectful as possible. Samuels stood there watching the two of them battle it out a curve of his lips being the only thing to betray his pleasure at the victory they won.

Jack continued, "I regret to inform you that my report was not entirely accurate, Sir." Hammond jumped to conclusions.

"You didn't detonate the bomb." He accused

"No, we did detonate the bomb, sir and it was aboard Ra's spacecraft killing him and eliminating the threat to earth." Jack paused unsure of how to continue, Samuels once again became pushy.

"However..."

"However," Jack allowed, "Ra's ship was in orbit above the planet at the time. Neither the Gate, nor anything on the planet was destroyed. Daniel Jackson is alive and living with the people on Abydos."

"You violated direct orders, why!?" Hammond asked angrily.

"The people of Abydos are not a threat to us and they deserve to be left alone." Jack said. Hammond was getting more and more pissed.

"That's not up to you!" he snarled.

"With all due respect Sir, the orders were to detect the threat and _IF FOUND_ then to destroy the gate. The threat was eliminated before we left and the people on Abydos itself are no threat to us, therefore our sweeps came up with no threat. There was no violation of any orders given, Sir." Jack's response made them pause for a second but Samuels refused to be put down.

"What about the probe we sent through, it was smashed instantly!" he asked

"After we came home, Daniel buried the gate in rocks, making our return or anybody elses, impossible." Jack's answer did not reassure Hammond.

"Well those four bodies lying in the infirmary say otherwise Airman!" Jack sighed as he had no answer.

Hammond took a moment to think before coming to a decision. "We send the bomb through on schedule." He told the technician. Jack was getting pissed.

"General you can't do that!"

"Oh I can't?" the General asked his eyes bugging out as his temper flamed up once more. Jack was insistent.

"There are innocent people on that planet!" Jack said angrily, the General's comeback was lame but had a point. "There are innocent people here! I have my orders too Colonel! I obey mine!"

"Well that's good." Said a voice that Jack recognized at once. He was completely unexpected for Jack and he turned along with Hammond to look at the new comer.

Standing in the door, his hand raised in salute Harry Potter smiled at Jack while saying to Hammond. "General. Lieutenant Harry Potter from Washington, Sir!"

Jack took a deep breath, somehow he knew that whatever Harry brought had saved his ass. He owed the kid one.

**A/N: **_Okay Chapter 7 is done, Chapter 8 will be at least a week before I get to it, enjoy and Happy Reading!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** The Children of The Gods Part 1 C

"Washington?" Hammond asked, "The Pentagon?" he knew it wasn't but he couldn't believe the President would send someone over when he could've used the phone in his office.

"No, Sir. The Oval Office." The reply was swift and Hammond knew something was up.

"Well Lieutenant, what can I help you with?" Hammond's message was clear. Take care of your business and get the hell out of here. Harry suppressed a smirk. He would be sooo disappointed.

"I couldn't help but overhear about your plan of sending the bomb through." Harry said casually, Hammond said nothing so he continued. "I'm here to tell you it's a bad idea. In fact," he said as he pulled out a few papers and proceeded to present them to the General, "I think you'll find that the President agrees with me." He was careful not to look at Jack.

Hammond scowled, "Am I supposed to let what happened last night just be swept under the rug? Those aliens are dangerous to us! We already determined that, and they have technology far beyond us! We are acting in self defense!"

"I wonder," Harry said in mock thoughtful tone, "if it wasn't for the fact we would get our asses kicked by every nation out there, would we have blown up half the planet because of the few Muslims that run terrorist attacks?"

His face straightened out as he realized he was going completely out of line, and he quickly finished up. "Those are your new orders General. You might want to take some time to overlook them, but I can tell you right now, the plan of sending the bomb has been aborted."

Grabbing the papers, Hammond desperately tried to regain control. "Fine. Until then, take Colonel O'Neill to a holding room to think things over." When Potter opened his mouth, Hammond added scathingly, "Unless these papers are ordering me to stand down, Lieutenant. I believe I am _still_ the General of this facility."

'_Woops'_ Harry thought, "Yes, Sir." He said contritely as he snapped off a salute to the leaving General. He turned to follow his dad ignoring the looks the guards were giving him.

Jack and Harry were quiet as they followed the men to the holding room, Jack trying hard not to laugh and Harry looking around in interest at the top secret facility. Of course he _was_ here before, he just didn't remember much about it being confined to a room and the infirmary at the time.

They entered the room to see it already occupied, the man quickly stood and gave a salute to Jack, Harry upon seeing a Major, also quickly gave a salute.

"Colonel O'Neill, Sir!" Major Kawalski said happily, Jack's lips twitched.

"I'm retired Kawalski. Lose the salute!" Harry watched in fascination as his dad interacted with one of his old friends. Kawalski's mouth slowly lifted up in a half smile before he removed his hand and firmly shook Jack's.

"Me and Ferreti didn't tell him anything."

"I appreciate that." Jack said only to be cut off by a cough. He turned to see Harry standing by the door, the salute still in place.

"That would be, Ferreti and I," Harry paused before he smiled, "Major."

Kawalski's eyes quickly shot to Jack before turning back to Harry, "Lieutenant." he said cautiously. Harry sighed in relief as he finally brought his hand down. Moving forward he shook Kawalski's hand firmly, "Harry Potter-O'Neill." He said smiling at Jack. His eyes moved back to the Major when he heard an intake of breath.

"Your..." Kawalski seemed to be at a loss, Harry smirked. "Adopted. Surely you haven't forgotten the six year old child everyone thought was Ra?" Kawalski's eyes bugged out, before he suddenly laughed. Turning to Jack he shook his head at him, "Only you Colonel, would be able to adopt the kid that almost caused war between Britain and U.S. and get away with it." He laughed along with Harry and Jack until he asked his next question. "What did your wife have to say about that?"

The humor quickly left the two, and Harry was careful not to look at Jack all the time wondering what he would say. Jack took some time to answer.

"We had a son." He said finally, he felt comforted by Harry's hand slipping into his own. "He died shortly before the Abydos mission. When I came back... she was gone." Kawalski quickly slipped back to being formal and it was evident that he was nervous. "I'm sorry, sir. I had no idea."

Further discussion was cut off by the door opening and General Hammond entering the room. Kawalski and Harry quickly jumped to their feet and saluted. Jack just stood there looking at him.

"It seems," the General said to Jack, "that the President decided that I should assemble a team to send through the gate, and find out what the situation on the other side is like." Jack immediately jumped at the chance.

"General, let me take the team through. Kawalski, Ferreti and I were already there once before, we know the lay of the land, we'll find out who those aliens are, we know those people."

"You think you know." Hammond cut him off, "Jackson could be dead for all you know, you don't know what you would be walking into."

"Sir," Jack cut him off gently, "There is only one way to find out."

Hammond looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it, "Right." He said finally, "We'll have the prototype probe shipped from M.I.T.."

"General," Jack said his spirits soaring now that he was out of hot water and the bomb was no longer going through, "We don't need that probe." Jack said as he made his way to the table in the room.

"We don't?" asked a confused Kawalski, Harry also looked at Jack like he was crazy, that was until Jack grabbed a tissue box. "This will do." Jack quickly left the room, tissue box in hand with everyone else staring at him like he was nuts. Harry of course was right behind him.

The gate room and dialing room was a buzz of activity as people prepared for the re-opening of the gate. The sergent in charge of the dialing procedure was announcing the progress of the gate, "Chevron four encoded!" he shouted.

By the window, looking down at the Gate, General Hammond together with Major Samuels, Major Kawalski, Colonel O'Neill and Lieutenant Potter were gathered. In the Colonel's hands was a tissue box.

"Care to explain this concept?" Hammond asked/demanded of Jack. Jack smiled as Chevron five was announced as encoded. "Jackson has allergies." He said lifting the tissue box. Kawalski smiled as he got it, "He'll know this came from me and not from someone with all due respect, sir, like yourself." Harry's snort at Jack's reply was covered by the announcement of Chevron six being encoded. Jack quickly left so he could get to the gate for the opening.

He entered the room in time for the KAWOOSH that was customary of the wormhole activating, Harry watched in awe as he saw for the first time in either of his lives, something that contradicted everything Muggles ever knew about science. He breifly wondered if he was able to create a portkey or apparate onto another planet. He figured with enough magical power, he would be able to do anything.

Jack slowly walked up the gate and after pausing for a second, threw the tissue box into the event horizon. The announcer was now keeping track, "The um... object should reach its final destination in five seconds, four, three, two...one." With another KAWWOOSH, the gate closed, as the announcer pointlessly stated, "The object should now be through the Abydos stargate."

"Now what?" Hammond asked, it was Jack who answered. "Now we wait. If Daniel is still around, he'll know what the message means."

"What if the aliens get it?" Samuels who had been remarkably quiet since Harry showed up now spoke up again.

Jack looked at him and mentally rolled his eyes, "Well," he said, "They could be blowing their noses right now." Harry snorted garnering a glare from Samuels who continued persistantly.

"Or they could be planning an attack" he said angrily.

"Oh c'mon Samuels, let me be the cynic around here, Okay?" Jack's casual retort was like a slap in the face and Harry just barely repressed another snort. "Sir, this could take some time." Jack said to the General. At the General's nod, the group split up.

It was a half hour later, Harry was just finishing the story of what happened with the President to Jack and Kawalski when Jack and Harry noticed the glasses on the table were rattling, everyone quickly ran to the window where they witnessed the stargate moving.

Fifty or so odd men were set up in various points around the room, all aiming automatic weapons fully loaded and ready to fire at the gate as the event horizon appeared in a KAWOOSH. Jack, Harry, Hammond Samuels and Kawalski quickly made their way into the Gate Room. They got there in time for a tissue box to come flying out of the gate.

When the wormhole deactivated, the men lowered their weapons and Jack quickly ran to pick up the box as Hammond stared on in amazment. Written on the box clearly were the words, _'THANKS SEND MORE!' _laughing, Jack threw the box to Samuels who showed it to Hammond.

"Permission to take a team through the Stargate, sir?" Jack asked his lips twitching as he watched Hammond's reactions.

"The mission briefing will be at 0800 hours. Consider yourself recalled back to active duty Colonel."

Hammond and Samuels left, leaving Harry, Kawalski and Jack to celebrate.

**A/N: **_Okay, I notice that no matter how many times I go over my chapters I always find mistakes, so I'm begging over here. PLEASE NOTIFY ME OF ANY MISTAKES, spelling or otherwise, and dont just say, 'yo theres a mistake in this chapter' tell me the word pls! You dont have to quote the whole sentence, (although that would be helpful and all you would need to do is copy paste) just the word and general place (half way, beginning, end) Happy Reading!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** The Children of The Gods Part 1 D

"Ten...Hut!" Colonel O'Neill and his handpicked team, along with Major Samuels - General Hammonds Executive Officer saluted the General as he walked out his office into the briefing room.

Hammond waved them down, "Gentlemen take your seats."

He looked around as everyone followed his orders and frowned at his XO, "Where is Captain Carter?"

"Just arriving, sir." Samuels replied.

Jack's eyebrow raised. "Carter?" he asked inquistively.

"I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission." The General explained to Jack

"I'd prefer to put together my own team, sir." Jack said as he got ready to give the briefing.

"Not on this mission, sorry." Hammond replied sounding anything but, "Carter's our expert on the Stargate."

"Well sir, I already have an expert coming with us. One of my own men."

"Oh really?" came a female voice, "And who is this _expert_ of yours?"

Everyone turned to see a blond haired woman with a short tom-boyish haircut. She walked quickly into the room moving in front of Jack.

"You must be Colonel O'Neill." She said apparently forgetting about her previous question. She continued without waiting for an answer, "Captain Samantha Carter reporting as ordered, Sir!"

Her salute was quickly returned by Jack and he answered her first question.

"My _expert_, as you so eloquently said, has several degrees and is a Doctor more than a few times over. He could probably blow your degrees right out the window."

"And where, exactly is this... expert of yours?" Hammond asked looking around as if he would be able to spot him at the table.

"Right here" came a familiar voice by the door. Hammond's eyes closed as he recognized Potter's voice. Apparently he wasn't the only who did.

"Potter?" Carter asked her eyebrows raising past her hairline.

"Hello _Captain_ Carter." Harry said grinning wickedly, Carter snarled at him.

"How are you _Lieutenant?"_ she asked, savoring the rank she had over him. Harry scowled at her at the reminder.

"We both know that the only reason why you got promoted first is because the President didn't want me leaving the country for an extended amount of time, leaving you with that mission. If it wasn't for that _I _would be pulling rank on _you!_"

Carter smiled at him, "I guess it doesn't always pay to have friends in high places."

Ignoring Carter, Harry turned to his dad and snapped a salute. "Colonel O'Neill. Lt. Harry James Potter reporting as ordered, Sir!"

Returning the salute, Jack turned to the General. "As you can see, sir, I had in mind an expert already; also, he is one of the best fighters in the force, something which is important as you know, in case anything goes wrong."

Carter opened her mouth before Hammond. "Colonel, I was studying the gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work, and before you went through. I should've gone through then. But sir, you and your men might as well accept that I _am_ going through this time."

Jack sighed as he looked down, "With all due repect Doctor-

"It is appropiate to refer to a person by their rank, rather than their salutation. You should call me Captain. Not Doctor."

Harry snorted. "Oh c'mon Sam, I happen to remember several people you introduced yourself to as 'Doctor Samantha Carter' surely you can give the good Colonel a break."

Hammond frowned at Harry. "Lieutenant, is there something going on that I should know about between yourself and my Colonel?" Ferreti and Kawalski both sniggered, Carter had a smile on her face as both Jack and Harry looked disgusted and repulsed.

"Uh," Harry said, "No sir. Other than the fact that my name was changed from 'Potter' to 'Potter-O'Neill' when he adopted me five years ago."

There was silence. Carter gaped at him in disbelief, and while Hammond was shocked, he didn't show it.

Of the rest, only Kawalski was laughing, laughing at the faces everyone was making at the proclamation. As he calmed down, he gently closed Ferreti's mouth and whispered to him, "Flies, pal."

Carter turned to Harry, "_He_'s your _DAD!?" _she asked, "How on earth did you turn out so smart?"

Harry was about to retort when Hammond finally stepped in, "Captain Carter is going on this mission, Colonel. If you still feel like you need to take Lieutenant Potter that's fine but she is going as well. Now, if you'll get started?"

Jack nodded as he picked up his notes and quickly looked through them before he began his speech.

"For those of you who are on your first time you should be prepared of what to expect." He was cut off by Carter.

"I've practically memorised your report from the first mission, I'd like to think I've been preparing for this all my life." She said, her eyes almost glowing with anticipation

Harry rolled his eyes, and whispered to her, "lost puppy" she scowled at him but was distracted by Kawalski.

"I think what the Colonel is saying is," he said condescendingly, "have you ever pulled out of a simulated bombing run in an F-16 at 8 plus Gs?"

"Yes."

There was a moment of shocked silence as Kawalski threw a shocked look at Jack who just raised an eyebrow. Harry snorted when Kawalski finished, "Well it's way worse than that."

"By the time you get to the other side, you're frozen stiff." Ferreti said, deciding to join in the fun, "Like you just been through a blizzard." He smirked before finishing, "Naked."

Carter was unfazed. "That's a result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution."

"Oh here we go," Jack said finally, "another scientist. General please!"

"Captain Carter's assignment is not an option. It's an order. I thought I made that clear." Hammond responded.

"I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel." Carter said forcefully, "Just because my reproductive organs are in the inside instead of outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle."

There was silence as Kawalski and Ferreti traded looks, Harry was looking bored while Jack was supressing a smirk.

Jack sat down as he thought over his answer before replying.

"Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman." He stared at her for a minute before continuing. "I _like_ women. I just have a litte problem with scientists."

"I assume your son is an exception?" she asked scathingly, shooting a look at Harry to see how he was taking it. Surprisingly, he looked unperturbed. But then, nothing ever did shake him.

"Lieutenant Potter is not a scientist." Jack said shocking everyone, aside from Harry of course. "At least in my definition. He's a genius who knows a lot more than anyone I know. You on the other hand, are a scientist."

"I fail to see the distinction that you're making Colonel." Carter said bitingly, Jack just smiled.

"A practical demonstration then, I can do that." He said cheerfully, he had everyones attention. "Now Captain-Doctor, you already explained the effects we feel when we travel through the stargate, why don't we let the good Lieutenant take a shot at explaining."

Everyone turned to Harry who rolled his eyes, "Thanks for putting me on the spot Colonel." He said sarcastically. Jack just stared unrepentantly at him, and he gave in with a sigh.

"What Colonel O'Neill is trying to say," Harry said leaning back into his chair to get more comfortable, "is that while the reason my fellow scientist stated, is accurate, it doesn't help anyone because no one understood it. I happen to enjoy the simple words much better as they are easier to say and takes less talking. For example if Ferreti here, were to ask me why he feels frozen stiff after travel through the Gate I would answer because he _was_ frozen stiff when the Gate was busy re-building him. Accurate and understandable."

Carter just rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, but was cut off by Samuels.

"I hate to throw a damper on your enthusiasm," He said, "but I still say the safest, most logical way to deal with this is to bury the Stargate, just like the Ancient Egyptians did. Make it impossible for the aliens to return. It's the only way to eliminate the threat."

"Except it wont work." Jack said, his tone bored as if it was obvious.

"It worked before." Hammond asked

"They know what we are now." Jack replied, "They know how far we've come. We're a threat to them. They've got ships General. Ra had one as big as the great pyramids. They don't _need_ the Stargate, to get here, they can come the old-fashioned way."

He paused to let that sink in before continuing. "With all due repect to Mr. Glass Is Half Empy over here," snorts were prevalent throughout the room as Samuels eyebrows rose up. Jack continued. "Don't you think we should use the Stargate to do a little reconaissance before they come back, again?"

Everyone shifted as Hammond thought over his words, before sighing. "I'll give you exactly twenty-four hours to either return, or send a message through. No kleenex boxes, please." Everyone stood up and the General finished. "Otherwise, we'll assume the worst and send a bomb through."

"Understood." Jack nodded, not bothering to fight the smile that came to his face.

_**Scene Break**_

Hammond was with Carter in the Dialing Room, getting ready to dial the gate.

"Tell me about Potter," the General said, "you seemed to know him from before."

Carter smiled at him, "Well, sir. Harry and I worked together for a while already and the two of us have been in friendly competition the whole time. He's a good officer and extremely smart, the Colonel was serious when he said that Harry's a genius. He'll grow on you if he hasn't already."

Hammond sighed, "That's what I was afraid of."

_**Scene Break**_

There was a KAWOOSH as the Stargate activated, the blast door on the right slid open and Colonel Jack O'Neill filed in along with his team. Major Kawalski, Sergent Ferreti, Captain Carter, and Lieutenant Potter.

All of them were dressed in camouflage fatigues made for the desert. All of them had backpacks bigger then themselves strapped to their back.

Hammond was waiting for them by the gate.

"Try to follow orders this time Colonel."

"Sir?" Jack asked.

"This time you bring Daniel Jackson back. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

After exchanging salutes, Jack turned to his team. "Move out!"

Jack stayed in the back waiting for everyone to go first. Carter hesitated, while Kawalski and Ferreti left eagerly. Harry stayed with Jack, who turned to Carter.

"Captain..." he said

"Don't worry Colonel I won't let you down." She interrupted.

"Good." He said, "Although I was going to say Ladies first."

Harry snorted as the three of them walked up the ramp, stopping just before the even horizon. Carter stood there fascinated.

"My god!" she breathed, "Look at this! The energy the gate must release to create a stable wormhole, is... astronomical!"

Harry sighed, while any wizard could easily create a wormhole, and does do so with every apparation, the gate itself was different aside from requiring a _lot_ more power in order to travel a _much_ greater distance. Most wizards couldn't apparate internationally, forget about somehting light years away.

He watched with growing amusement and annoyance as Carter plucked at the wormhole with her finger. Her mouth was open, "You can _actually_ see the fluctuations in the event horizon!"

Jack rolled his eyes before giving Carter a hard shove, sending her through the gate. Jack turned to smile as Harry laughed before walking through as casually as walking through a door.

Taking a deep breath, Harry follwed.

**A/N:** _Hooray! Next chapter on Abydos! Harry meets Daniel, and some action coming up, I'm still working on what Harry's going to do in the coming fight, suggestions are welcome! PLEASE INFORM ME OF ANY MISTAKES! And as always Happy Reading!_


End file.
